


Casual Affair

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Written About You [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Casual Affair, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: “Stay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song while reading if you can! it was written while listening to it, so it should be read that way too :)

He exhaled, the smoke escaping from his lips and rising to the ceiling of the motel room. He looked at the figure standing next to the bed, on the other side of the room. 

“I shouldn’t have done this.”

Brendon sat up from the bed, cigarette still in hand. He took a drag on it, as if taking in Ryan’s words, slowly, into his lungs then out.

“No one needs to know.” 

Ryan was looking out of the window, as if there’d be anyone out there, at three in the morning. Maybe he hoped for someone else. He shook his head, brown curls falling into his eyes. Brendon shivered and patted the spot next to him, already cold from the other boy’s absence.

“Come back, I’m cold,” he said in a low voice, and Ryan sighed, sitting down on the left edge of the bed. He had his back turned to Brendon, and Brendon could make out his spine through the fabric of his t-shirt.   
Leaving the cigarette to die in the ashtray, he stretched out a hand to touch Ryan’s back, to pull his arm so that he lied down, head on the pillow. 

Brendon ran a hand along Ryan’s chest, stopping at the bottom of his shirt, waiting for a reaction, a glare, a “no”; anything. But Ryan didn’t say a word, staring up at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other one laying at his side. Brendon smiled in the dark. So it was a yes. 

He slipped a hand under Ryan’s shirt, fingers grazing the soft skin of his stomach playfully. Ryan sucked in a breath. Brendon inched closer, hand still in place, lips brushing Ryan’s ear, his cheek. 

“Stay.” 

They had all the time in the world. Strangers to each other’s minds, and yet acutely aware of each other’s bodies. It was perfect like this. Ryan nodded, closing his eyes. 

Leaving a trail of small kisses along his cheekbone, Brendon found his way to Ryan’s lips, parted as if he’d been waiting. Maybe he had been. Their tongues met as Brendon moved to straddle Ryan, hands in his hair.

  
These kisses weren’t as desperate as they had been earlier. They were slow, soft, almost gentle, but still, Brendon could feel it, full of unspoken guilt. He was determined to make that disappear. Even if it was just for one night. Then, they’d go their own ways, like the ephemeral lovers they were. The lovers they had to be. 


End file.
